


Drowning in Red

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Fourteensome, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi can't get enough of Aradia's delicious red fluids, so with the power of time travel, Aradia gives her more. And more. More than she can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Red

Aradia leaned back in the pile, moaning as Terezi desperately bobbed her head up and down on her maroon bone bulge. The tealblood was overwhelmed by the delicious taste of cherry red filling her mouth, and she wrapped her dextrous tongue around Aradia’s shaft as she stood on all fours between her legs, letting out a muffled moan with each twist of Aradia’s hands around her horns. As more of Aradia’s precum trickled down her throat, she could take no more, and she reached back to unbutton herself, pulling her pants and underwear down to the floor and stroking her own fully erect cock.

The rustblood moaned loudly at the sight, grinning as Terezi continued masturbating. “You really are enjoying this, aren’t you? Like, more than if I properly fucked you.”

Terezi pulled off of Aradia’s bulge, taking a deep breath. “God, your bulge tastes so fucking good, Aradia,” she answered hazily, licking at her tip between breaths. “I just wish we could do both at once.”

“Oh, but we can!” There was a brief crackling of energy in the air, and in a flash, a second copy of Aradia appeared on her knees behind Terezi, her bulge out and standing five inches tall. She pushed between Terezi’s legs, and the blind girl shuddered at the sudden contact of hot flesh against the lips of her nook.

“Time travel, remember?” said the copy.

“Of course I remember,” Terezi replied, running her tongue over the first Aradia’s shaft once more. “I just thought you might think using it for this was frivolous.”

Aradia scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Terezi, it’s hardly frivolous if you just want _two_  of me.”

“Well…” Terezi pushed herself up with her left hand, wrapping her right around Aradia-1′s girth. “What about three?”

The air crackled once more as a third Aradia appeared beneath Terezi, the tip of her bulge brushing against Aradia-2′s. “Not even close.”

Aradia-2 slid her bulge back out of Terezi’s legs, pushing up to thrust it between the thick cheeks of her ass, and Terezi moaned quietly as the tip of Aradia-3′s cock pressed against her nook. “Well… what _would_  be frivolous?”

“How many do you want?” Aradia-1 asked.

“…Thirteen?”

Aradia-1 reeled back a bit, wondering what the hell thirteen of her would even _do_  with Terezi, but before she could ask, there was a cascade of bright, loud flashes as ten more Aradias appeared around her, forming a semicircle around Terezi as they grasped their bulges. Aradia-1 rolled with it. “Well, okay then!”

“You three can fill her up just fine,” one of the ten Aradias explained, slowly stroking her member in her hand. “We’re just here to give her a facial.”

One of the others chimed in, “Though it’ll be more like a full body…”

“ _Yes_ …” Terezi moaned, and she wrapped her lips around Aradia’s member once more, humming with pleasure as she took its entire length into her mouth. Aradia-1 tightly gripped Terezi’s horns as she bucked against her face, and the next two Aradias made their move. Aradia-3 lifted her hips, pushing the tip of her bulge into Terezi’s dripping nook, and Terezi eagerly pressed her hips down to take more of it into her. As she pulled her hips back, she felt the slick tip of Aradia-2′s cock pressed against her waste chute, and it took only a few motions before it slipped inside of her, making her groan around Aradia-1′s delectable shaft as her asshole was penetrated. The two of them moved their hips in tandem, alternating thrusts between her nook and ass, and all the while, the other ten Aradias stroked their cocks in unison, filling the room with wet noises and quiet moans.

Terezi whimpered as Aradia’s bulge throbbed in her mouth, filling it with more and more of her precum, and she knew she couldn’t last long. With a muffled cry, she reached her climax, her cock twitching as it fired sticky teal genetic material onto Aradia-3′s chest, and her nook rushing with runny fluids. As her orgasm ran its course, Aradia-1 took control of her oral motions, grasping Terezi’s hips and bucking forcefully into her mouth in perfect time with the others’ movements. The other two Aradias were fully inside of her as well, Aradia-2′s hips slapping loudly against her jiggly ass as Aradia-3 smacked against her thick thighs. The ten Aradias were becoming louder and wetter as well, and Terezi could tell their climax was imminent.

With a single, harmonious moan, all thirteen Aradias reached their climax simultaneously. Aradia-1′s throbbing cock pulsed inside of Terezi’s mouth, filling it with with one load after another of thick maroon genetic material, and Terezi’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her senses were overloaded with delicious red. Aradia-3′s bulge erupted inside of her nook, her thick load of dark red mingling with Terezi’s fluids inside of her womb, and Aradia-2′s member stretched out the tealblood’s bowels with a massive release of ruby red cum. And of course, the ten Aradias’ bulges twitched in their hands as they sprayed out their loads in unison, red material streaking through the air to utterly coat Terezi in sticky crimson. The tealblood moaned loudly around Aradia-1′s girth as her every sense was overwhelmed with red, her bulge pulsing once more to release another load of teal onto Aradia-3′s tunic.

As their orgasms finally came down, the myriad Aradias disappeared with a flash, save for Aradia-1. Terezi breathed heavily through her nose as she weakly pushed her head down on Aradia’s bulge.

“That was awesome,” Aradia moaned, her head craned back to stare at the ceiling. As she faced down to see Terezi still slobbering over her shaft, a look of concern crossed her face. “Terezi? Are you okay?”

Terezi pulled off of Aradia’s bulge, maroon material dripping from her lips. “So good…” she mumbled, raising her arm to lick the scarlet fluids off of her wrist. “So red…” She was completely disorientted by the sheer volume of the color around her, and as got up on her knees and turned her head over her shoulder, she lost her balance, twisting around and collapsing face-first  in the maroon puddle surrounding her.

Aradia gasped. “Terezi?!”

“Mmmm…” Terezi was still conscious, in a manner of speaking, her tongue dragging against the floor as she lapped up the genetic material around her. Her shoulders were against the ground, leaving half of her face pressed into the puddle. As she continued licking, her hands moved back to her crotch, slowly stroking her bulge with her right hand as she fingered her nook with her left. “More…”

The rustblood stared at her for a moment before she finally shrugged her shoulders, standing up from the pile and walking over to Terezi, She got onto her knees behind her, and as Terezi continued licking the floor, Aradia pushed her bulge against the lips of her nook. She was asking for an awful lot of red, but if that’s what she really needed, Aradia would be happy to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
